This invention is concerned with an adhesive-applying apparatus whereby adhesive is supplied to marginal portions of components, e.g. to marginal portions of the bottom of lasted shoes.
In applying adhesive to components, it is often necessary, or at least highly desirable, that the applied adhesive is closely controlled as to its area of application; for example, in applying adhesive to marginal portions of shoe bottoms it is desirable that the applied adhesive follows closely the edge of the shoe bottom, thus ensuring a bond between the shoe bottom and an outsole as closely to the edge as is practicable, but without the applied adhesive extending beyond the area which will subsequently be covered by the outsole, since that would give rise to an unsightly appearance in the finished shoe.
In general the application of adhesive to a shoe bottom is carried out manually, in order that the necessary degree of accuracy can be achieved, although it will be appreciated that, by relying upon manual operation, human error is likely to arise, especially towards the end of a working day when the operator's concentration and dexterity is likely to diminish.